A Twin Sister! A Vavan Story
by VavanInLove01
Summary: I am very bad at summaries... So just go read the story!


Hi my name is Avan Jogia, I am an actor who is half Canadian and half Gujarati. My best friend Victoria Justice is awesome and she is always there for me when I am going through any trouble. So yesterday I heard my parents talking about how I have a twin sister. A TWIN SISTER! According to them they gave her up for adoption when we were born because they only wanted a son. She lives in Michigan and is 37 minutes younger than me. I went to Victoria's house to tell her about this. I wonder what she will think about this?

Victoria's POV

I was reading this awesome book called 'The Name of This Book Is Secret' (actually a very good book) when I heard the doorbell ring. I got up to see who it was. It was Avan. I really like Avan and I get really nervous around him and I think he notices. "Vic can you open the door it's important." Oh god I forgot to open the door. "Oh hey Avan sorry it took me so long to open the door" I said as I opened the door "What did you want to tell me?"

Avan's POV

I was sitting with Vic in her bedroom we were talking about life when she brought up what I actually came to talk about. "Oh" I said, "yeah I wanted to tell you what my parents were talking about earlier today." "Oh Avan I am so sorry that your parents are getting divorced!" What! "Um... no that wasn't it, I have a twin sister"

Victoria's POV

Wait did I just here what I thought I heard. "Vic, you okay," Avan asked. "Oh, yeah I'm fine, wow that's really great news, I think." " I know it is, but I am just upset that my parents didn't tell me" Aww Avan is sad, should I comfort him? Of course you should Vic he is your best friend, maybe even more. I was to busy concentrating on what to do that I did not realize Avan inching towards my until his soft looking, perfect lips were less than a centimeter from mine. "Vic" he asks me, "this is really weird but can I kiss you?" "Yes," I answered, "but only once because I don't want to ruin our friendship that means..." That was when I was cut off by those lips that I dreamed would kiss me. The kiss was magical, but seemed desperate. My brain was telling me STOP, but my body refused to do it. I slowly started to pull away, I could tell Avan wanted to keep on going though.

Nina's POV

Hi I'm Nina. I live in Michigan and I always wanted to be a good actresss. But since I go to a boring public school, I never get time to practice. One day my parents called me down to the living room. They said that they had to tell me something important. "Nina, you need to know something very important, and I'd like if you stay calm about this, but your not our daughter your adopted." "WHAT!" I screamed "YOU DECIDED TO TELL ME RIGHT NOW!" And with that I stormed out of the room.

Avan's POV

I was finally kissing Vic now! If you had not noticed yet I am in LOVE with her. I know, you are probably thinking that I am crazy for not realizing earlier. Vic's voice cut me from my thoughts, "Avan that kiss was great, but like I said before we cannot kiss again." My heart broke when she said that. "Please Vic I love you!" "I am sorry Avan." I love Vic why doesn't she get that. Ugh! "Um, sorry Vic but I need to leave now."

Vic's POV

What did I just do? Agh! "Wait Avan!" "What do you want Victoria?" he snapped at me. He never calls me Victoria only Vic, I must have really made him mad. "I'm sorry I said that you could not kiss me, the only reason I said that was because I am dating some one else." "What for how long?" Avan asked. "Around 2-3 months," I said quietly. "What! How could you hide something so big from me? I'm hurt Vic, I really am."

Avan's POV

I am seriously hurt by what Vic just said. So I just got up and left without saying anything. "Avan wait!" I heard Vic say, "don't leave." "Well Victoria what do you want me to do, huh?" I snapped. "I want you to forgive me and be my best friend again." She replied. "Well after what you just did to me I don't think I can." I said. "But I love you!" she said. "If you really loved me you would not have a secret boyfriend and you could look into my eyes and say 'I Love You' ok Vic, can you look into my eyes and say those 3 words? I know that I can look into your eyes and definetly do that." Vic looked me in the eyes, but did not say anything. "See! I thought so Victoria. Goodbye." I said that and I left.


End file.
